manitydancefandomcom-20200215-history
Competitions
Competitions 'are held throughout the year for dancers of each company to showcase their talents. A panel of judges will adjudicate a dancer (the panel may range from 2 to 5 judges) depending on their technique, posture, and delivery of the routine. Awards and placements depend on the style of competition and/or the competition itself. Eisteddfods see ''Eisteddfods Eisteddofods are held throughout the start of the year, and conclude when Regional competitions begin. They are generally held in school halls, and each town is expected to host one. Depending on the whereabouts of the competition, some eisteddofds can be very fierce and the competition can be tough. Eisteddfods generally last for 3 days (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) and can have many categories within each day. Sections Available While there are many sections available, there arent as many offered as there would be in Regionals or Nationals. Solos *Jazz Solo *Classical Ballet Solo *Contemporary Solo *Tap Solo *Neo Classical Solo *Hip Hop Solo *Improvised Solo *Demi Character Solo *Musical Theatre Solo *Mini Solo (offered only to Division D dancers) *Acrobatics Solo *Single Choreographed Solo: a solo that was completely choreographed by the dancer themselves. *Local Talent: a dancer is only allowed in this section if they are within the radius of the Eisteddfod's host town. For example, if the eisteddfod was held in Russel, both Russel and Maine citizens may enter. Dancers must perform two different solos within this section. Duos *Jazz Duo *Contemporary Duo *Tap Duo *Neo Classical Duo *Hip Hop Duo *Musical Theatre Duo *Acrobatics Duo Troupes *Jazz Troupe *Contemporary Troupe *Tap Troupe *Hip Hop Troupe *Acrobatics Troupe *Musical Theatre Troupe *Special Troupe: a troupe dance that exceeds the time limits, although it must tell a story within the choreography. Rules *The time limit for each dance is 3 minutes for solos, 2.5 minutes for duos and 3 minutes for troupes. Specialty Troupes have a time limit of 5.5 minutes. *Costumes are not allowed to be worn openly in the auditorium. *Dancers must be ready to dance at least 30 minutes before their section begins. *Award presentations are held at the conclusion of each section. Dancers must enter the stage in order of their appearance. *You must remain with your allocated number. If a dancer is scratched from the section, you will remain as your number. For example, if your competitor 4 and both competitor 2 and 3 are gone, you will still be introduced as competitior 4. *The maximum number of dancers in a section is 15. *You will be entered in age groups depending on your age as of January 1. If you turn 7 on January 10, you may stay in the 3-6 division if so desired as you were 6 on the first of January. *Girls may move up a division if so desired, although no more that 1 division may be skipped. For example, a girl in Division C may not compete in Division A or the Open. Age Categories *'''Division E: this division is offered to dancers between the ages of 4 and 6. It is more commonly known as "4-6", although it's official name is Division D. Not many sections are generally offered. A special section, known as 'Mini Solo' is offered, whereby the competitor may do any style of dance for their section. *'Division D: '''this division is offered to dancers between the ages of 6 and 9. While Division D offers room for 6 year olds, because of the level of competition that allows them to be bumped. This section is commonly known as "6-9". *'Division C: 'this division is offered to dancers between the ages of 10 and 12. It is commonly known as "10-12". Dancers from this section are automatically bumped up if they show too much potential for their age group. *'Division B: 'this division is offered to dancers between the ages of 12 and 14. It is more commonly known as "12-14". Most dancers from this section enter at the age of 13 because it is considered a tougher division. *'Division A: 'this division is offered to dancers between the ages of 14 and 17. It is better known as "14-17". *'Open: '''this division is open to anyone over the age of 13 who wants to compete. There is no age limit, which sometimes mean in cases 15 year olds are dancing against 25 year olds.